encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiopea
Cassiopeia is a character from Encantadia, a Filipino fantasy television series produced by GMA Network. Cassiopeia is the founder and first ruler of the queendom of Lireo, homeland of the Diwatas (fairies). As mentioned in the first episode of Etheria, her name means "shining fairy in the dark" (kumikinang na diwata sa dilim) in Enchanta. Filipina actress Cindy Kurleto played the role of the adult Cassiopeia in Encantadia and its prequel series Etheria, while the young Cassiopeia is portrayed by Filipina child actress Empress Schuck. In the remake version, she will be portrayed by Solenn Heussaff. Cassiopeia will reveal the future to anyone who gives her gold. She is much like Balasik in Mulawin, who wanted corn in exchange for the truth. The character borrows from two Greek mythical persons. Her name is derived from Cassiopeia, queen of Aethiopia, and her being a seer. When she utters a prophecy of the future through her mind, a sphere of magical thoughts envelopes her head and she utters the prophecy in Enchanta, language of the Encantadians. That sphere also appears when speaking in telepathy to others but speaks Enchanta when talking normally. Profile 2005 series Cassiopeia was born to Ornia, a dama from Lireo and Memen, an Etherian/Diwata half-blood and husband to the Etherian Queen Avria during the golden age of Etheria. He turned his back on his wife and daughter Minea, to run off with his true love. The shame of this betrayal, led Avria to order their deaths. Leaving the newborn Cassiopeia in the protective hands of Evades, a rogue member of Hera Sensa, the two fugitives sought refuge in the Kingdom of Sapiro. Believing the young half-blood to be the prophesied savior of her race, Evades took the infant under his wing; not only teaching her the nuances of her powers, but also accelerating her growth. Together with the refugees of the Great Diwata Purge, she founded the Kingdom of Lireo in the northeastern forest of Encantadia. Raquim and Minea were witnesses in this incident. Though born blind, Cassiopeia was gifted with premonitions-visions of the future, inheriting this from her ancestor, Esmeralda. This ability would eventually earn her the moniker "Mata" or the Eye from her fellow Diwatas. One of these visions involved an event that would soon shake Etheria to its very foundations: She saw a dark being assassinating Ornia and Memen. Cassiopeia tried to warn her parents, who foolishly contradicted her. Later that night, Animus, Andora's brother and Memen's nephew, came bearing the feared Kabilan and committed the foul deed. (When the Sang'gres changed the past, Memen was killed by Avria while Ornia was killed by Andora.) This arrogant move by Etheria shocked the surrounding nations of Sapiro, Lireo, and Hathoria, setting off a chain of events that would eventually lead to the demise of the once powerful kingdom. Cassiopeia became the first queen (Ynang Reyna) of Lireo, and a member of the Council of Encantadia, along with the rulers of Adamya, Sapiro, and Hathoria. Sometime during her reign she used the magical sword Kabilan to cleave the Hope Gem, that was instrumental in the defeat of Etheria, into the four elemental gems. She did this in an attempt to save the Mulawin race from the wrath of the Hathors. This event caused her to gain the ire of Emre who cursed her with immortality and banishment from Lireo until the gem was restored. Cassiopeia, at the start of the third book, failed to attend the feast of the birth of Armea. After dreaming of the horrific return of the four Herans from the ruins of Etheria, her lines on the palm (erased after cleaving the Hope Gem, much like Amihan's) came back, losing her hold in her own fate and signifying her oncoming death. She was later killed by the masked encantado hired by Ether, later on revealed as Arkrey, the traitorous Sapirian. Her mentor Evades was killed too. She later returned to Encantadia to fetch Ybrahim to Devas. Powers, abilities and weaponary Powers Cassiopea is one of the most powerful diwata in Encantadia. Cassiopeia is half Etherian and half Diwata, thus giving her strong and massive powers. *'Precognition'- Cassiopeia is blessed with the ability to see the future and explain the prophesition as best as she could. *'Teleportation'- Cassiopeia is a sanggre capable of teleporting without occupying space instantaneously because Cassiopea is powerful she can teleport anywhere and to other dimension by thinking it. *'Energy Manipulation'- Cassiopeia can generate and manipulate massive amount of energy. She can materialize it from her hands. it appears as yellow energy. She can channel it as a destructive force blast, energy balls, energy blast, energy beams. *'Magic'- Cassiopeia was trained by Evades in the Magical Arts, teaching her that the key to this power is her mind. She is an incredibly powerful Magician, even capable of creating life (Cassandra). *'Telepathy'- She has the power to communicate with others using her mind. This ability is often manifested in a globe of light that surrounds her head when she speaks telepathically. Weapons *'Avatar' — Cassiopeia forged the Avatar that was intended for Lira. After Lira's death, it is somewhat returned to Cassiopea. *'Kabilan '— A sword was cursed to be a weapon against the diwatas. Cassiopeia always carry this sword after her cousin Animus kilss her parents and left it. As a queen she used it to break the gem into four fragments and buried it in the forest and was cursed by Bathalang Emre. After the War, Cassiopeia recovered the Kabilan from Hagorn and become her permanent weapon. It was later picked up by Muros after she was caught dead at her house. *'Setro ng mga Diwata '—''' 'As the descendant of the most powerful Diwata Esmeralda, she is found worthy to wield her powerful scepter. During the Sang'gres change the timeline, Danaya got the scepter from her ancestress and Danaya gave it to her as the First Queen of Lireo. The scepter was given to every Queen of Lireo from her to Danaya and Cassandra. *'Kalasag '''— Cassiopeia borrowed the Kalasag from Ybrahim for one time to save Aquil and Muros from the Hathors before they would thought of the wearer of the Kalasag was Ybrahim's. Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters